ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazestar
Blazestar is my OC for Warrior Cats. She is a long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly, and blue eyes. Originally Blazefur, she took Oakstar's place as leader after he died from a Twoleg monster. Blazestar is kind and caring not just for her clan, TreeClan, but for all the New Clans: LightClan, NightClan, GrassClan, and TreeClan. Her siblings are Beechtail and Tumblefoot, who went to NightClan. Once she first became leader, she chose Spruceheart as her deputy. He proved loyal until the united New Clans battle with a group of rogues called DeathClan, when he killed a golden rogue tom from DeathClan. Spruceheart costed Blazestar her first life lost. Hawkfeather found Blazestar lying on the ground with Flamestripe, the LightClan deputy, and Spruceheart standing next to her. Blazestar's eyes were glazed and she had claw marks on her. Hawkfeather, Spruceheart, and Flamestripe all thought she was dead, but she only lost a life. Hawkfeather lashed out his claws on Spruceheart and killed Spruceheart. Hawkfeather became the new TreeClan deputy after the New Clans won against DeathClan, when Waspclaw, their leader, died, with the deputy, Badgerclaw, dead as well. During the battle, Blazestar caused a ginger she-cat to temporarily go blind with her claws and felt terrible about it. Afterwards, when the battle was over, she led TreeClan towards the other New Clan warriors, and together, all the New Clans let out a yowl of triumph. Blazestar felt grief when she saw Palefur, a young LightClan warrior, dead on the LightClan nursery floor. He died protecting Sunspirit and Fernfeather, LightClan queens, and declawed Tigerfrost, the medicine cat. When Maplepelt, his brother, saw Palefur's dead body, he yelled at Waspclaw, "You fox-heart! Why did you have to kill him?" Waspclaw's only response was, "Any cat who stands in my way dies". Maplepelt lunged at the white rogue before he could react and bit his throat, slashed Waspclaw's chest, and bit his throat once more. The DeathClan leader died. Blazestar also saw Waspclaw dead. One moon later, at a Gathering, Blazestar announced, "We are good separate, but great together", she said with a smile. In Blazestar's Blaze, my OC Super Edition, it is based on her early life to the present. It starts from being Blazepaw, when Blackleg (brown tom with black legs), was her mentor. She became Blazefur. All of a sudden, the TreeClan deputy, Ripplewater, died from greencough. Blazefur had mentored Kestrelsong, and Oakstar chose Blazefur as his noble deputy. Oakstar ruled TreeClan for many seasons, and then, when Blazefur was out hunting, she heard a loud noise, along with a cat screeching, and she thought, Oh no! She rushed to the source of the noise and found Oakstar dead. Blazestar felt instant grief for her leader. She swiftly grabbed Oakstar's body and ran to camp, carrying Oakstar. The cats of TreeClan yowled in grief, and kept vigil. The next sunrise, Blazestar headed off to the Moonfield, where the New Clans speak to StarClan. She got her nine lives, including one from Oakstar. Then, Blazestar announced Jadepaw and Oakstar's deaths. It carried to the DeathClan battle, including when Spruceheart, her deputy, turned on her. After the battle, she chose Hawkfeather as the new deputy after Spruceheart's death, and felt peace after the battle.